The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Calibrachoa plant botanically known as Calibrachoa sp. and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘J-1’.
‘J-1’ is a naturally occurring branch mutation of a proprietary Calibrachoa cultivar ‘I-11’ (not patented). ‘J-1’ was discovered in a greenhouse in a cultivated area of Bnei-Zion, Israel in December of 2009.
Asexual reproduction first occurred when terminal cuttings of the new cultivar ‘J-1’ were propagated in December of 2009 in Bnei-Zion, Israel. Since that time, under careful observation, the unique characteristics of the new cultivar have been uniform, stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.